The Frog Princess
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Kehidupan menjadi seorang puteri tidak memberi jaminan menjadi seorang puteri yang benar-benar elegan, tapi justru membuat menjadi Lucy menjadi puteri yang kikuk. Demi kabur dari sebuah perjodohan dengan Pangeran Sting, Lucy pergi ke danau dan bertemu dengan katak yang mengaku sebagai pangeran./RnR please?


_**ENJOY!**_

**Fairy Tail ****_belongs to_**** Hiro Mashima**

**The Frog Princess ****_belongs to_**** E.D Baker**

**This fanfiction © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typo, Frog!... , De Es Be.**

* * *

**One**

* * *

Menjelajahi sebuah tempat jauh dari istana menyenangkan. Tempat dimana kau bisa mengkhayal. Seperti yang Lucy idamkan. Berada di danau dekat istana menyenangkan. Danau adalah tempat yang unik. Dimana air meruah disana dan dimana ada ketenangan disana. Lucy berkhayal siapa saja ia bertemu dengan seorang yang bisa menolongnya dari Pangeran Sting.

Lucy Heartifilia, putri Kerajaan Magnolia kini tengah berada di danau. Ia pergi ke danau untuk menjauh dari sang pangeran. Ibunya sangat menyukainya, tapi berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sebenarnya acara ini—tepatnya kabur—tak direncanakan sama sekali. Mendengar kabar sang pangeran akan datang langsung membuat Lucy pergi ke tempat ini. Syukurlah, pengawal istana tengah lengah dan mempermudahnya kabur.

Ia tak khawatir dengan pelayan dan pengawal istana, hanya saja ia khawatir dengan sang ibu. Tatapan matany yang tajam dan suara hinaannya sudah terngiang di kepala Lucy. Meski jarang bertemu Lucy berharap jika ia bisa terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Terlalalu banyak berpikir membuatnya tak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia menginjak seekor ular yang tengah merayap. Lucy memekik dan melompat mundur, mencoba menjaga keseimbangan keseimbangan dengan tumitnya di batang dedalu tua.

Lengannya terbuka lebar membantu menjaga keseimbangan, tapi rok gaun yang panjang serta berat di tambah kekikukannya membuat Lucy terjerebap ke tanah becek. Belalang dengan heboh terbang di sekitarnya saat ia berusaha berdiri.

Lucy mendesah pelan dan menatap dirinya sekarang. Lihatlah! Gaunnya kotor dengan aroma tanah becek yang kental. Dilahirkan menjadi seorang puteri tak menjadi jaminan untuk kebiasaan layaknya seorang puteri kerajaan.

Lucy berdiri setelah bersusah payah melangkah di genangan lumpur. Ia menatatp ilalang di tepi danau tempat dimana ular itu hilang. Lucy mengambil kayu dan berusaha untuk alat membela diri jika ia diserang ular itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seruan serak itu terdengar parau. Lucy menoleh sekelilingnya, tapi nihil tak ada apa-apa.

"Siapa itu?" Lucy mengenggam erat batang pohon oak tua keras yang ia pegang. Lucy ingat jika hanya ia dan bibinya—Levy McGarden—orang isatana yang pernah ke danau.

"Hei gadis tak peka aku disini!"

Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ia hanya bisa menatatap beberapa air danay yang keruh karena efek ganggang, serta sebaris tanaman ekor kucing. Ada juga hewan seperti capung, nyamuk, dan engkang-engkang. Jangan lupakan seekor katak hijau yang mendelikku ke arah Lucy.

Lucy melompat saat melihat mulutnya terbuka dengan suara ocehan yang keras. Lucy tak terlalu terkejut. Mengingat jika banyak hewan ajaib yang bisa berbicara. Tapi mereka biasa berbicara pada Bibi Levy—karena ia adalah penyihir—bukan pada Lucy!

"Kau mengangguku mencari makan siangku! Lihat! Belalang yang lezat itu pergi!" Katak itu cemberut dan mengarahlan jarinya yang berselaput ke wajah Lucy. "Harusnya gadis sepertimu itu tak ceroboh saat melangkah!"

"Maaf. Itu kecelakaan," balasku sedikit tersingung.

"Hah! Maafmu tak cukup! Maaf yang kau ucapkan tak akan membuat makan siangku terbang padaku! Aku yakin jika kau belum pernah lapar sebelumnya!" Katak itu berseru kian keras.

Lucy mendengus kesal dan mendelik katak itu tajam. Cukup sudah ia menahan diri di depan ibunya. Katak itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dan Lucy tak ingin menahan dirinya di depan katak ini.

"Kau dengar aku! Aku belum makan apa-apa seharian ini! Karena Pangeran Sting diundang ibuku untuk mengunjungi kami, aku langsung pergi sebelum ia datang. Aku tak betah berlama-lama dengannya!" Lucy mengerutkan dahinya ke makhluk kecil ini.

"Harusnya kau senang bisa makan! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari makan seperti aku! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Katak itu mencibir. "Aku mengenal Pangeran Sting dan meski dia itu," si Katak berkedip dan melebarkan matanya menatap Lucy lekat.

"Sebentar! Jika ibumu bisa mengundang Pangeran Sting berarti kau seorang puteri?" tanyanya.

"Semoga saja," balas Lucy.

Si Katak menyeringai lebar. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sepinggang—jika ia memiliki pinggang—dan meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Maafkan aku Tuan Puteri. Jika aku tahu itu, aku akan lebih sopan."

Lucy memutar bola matanya bosan dan menerang kecil. "Sudahlah. Aku bosan mendengar itu. Aku lebih suka sikapmu tadi sebelum kau tahu jika aku seorang puteri."

Si Katak melompat ke depan dan menatapku lekat. "Baiklah. Tuan Puteri aku senang kau menyukaiku! Jika seperti itu mau kah kau membantuku dengan bantuan super-duper-kecil padaku?"

"Bantuan apa itu?" ucap Lucy sedikit menyesal karena mengatakan ia seorang puteri.

"Maukah kau mendapat kehormatan untuk meciumku?" tanyanya memelas.

Lucy menutup mulutnya pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi akhirnya tawanya lepas. Ia tergelak-gelak, terkekeh, dan tersengakl. Beberapa burung jalak yang bertengger di ilalang terbang seakan tertembak ketapel anak laki-laki. Seekor kura-kura bercangkang kuning segera menceburkan diri ke air mendengar tawa Lucy.

"Aku meragukanmu jika kau seorang puteri. Tawamu mengerikan!" si Katak memincingkan matanya padaku.

Lucy mengusap airmata di pelupuk matanya. "Begitulah. Ibuku bilang jika tawa puteri seperti denting lonceng, bukan seperti suara keledai. Tapi sungguh. Tawakku itu spontan."

Si Katak mendelikkan bahunya tak perduli. "Terserah. Jadi bagaimana dengan ciumanku?" si Katak menegakkan badannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berjinjit, dan menengadahkan kepalanya pada Lucy.

"Maaf aku tak tertarik mencium katak," Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ada yang bilang mencium katak membuat warna kulit bagus," si Katak kembali merayu.

"Tidak. Warna kulitku sudah bagus," tolak Lucy.

"Bagaimana dengan peribahasa mencium katak membawa keberuntungan?"

"Kau membuat peribahasa yang aneh. Mecium kayak hanya membuat bibirku penuh dengan lendir," Lucy bergidik ngeri dan berjalan mundur. "Jelas jawabanku tidak! Dan berhentilah merayuku!"

Si Katak mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya denga kakinya. "Baiklah. Mungkin ini mengubah pandangamu. Aku seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi katak karena mengomentari pakaian seorang penyihir tua. Tapi aku malah mendapatkan kesialan karena berkomentar."

"Jadi apa kaitannya denganku?"

"Penyihir tua itu bilang jika aku ingin kembali normal aku harus mencium seorang puteri!" seru si Katak dan menatap Lucy memelas. "Kumohon bantu aku dengan satu bantuan kecil yang sangat berarti."

"Kau bisa minta batuan puteri yang lain kan?" tolak Lucy pelan.

Si Katak mendesah pelan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya denga kakinya. "Jika saja ada seratus puteri yang berkeliyaran aku akan memintanya menciumku! Tapi lihat, hanya kau putri disini!"

"U—Uh tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Lucy menggeleng cepat dan menolaknya.

Si Katak merengut menatap Lucy "Kau harus tetap menciumku! Kau tahu? Mencium katak membuatmu semakin seksi," Ia melompat mendekati Lucy, melompat ke atas tubuh Lucy tepatnya ke dada Lucy. Ia berniat untuk mencium bibir Lucy.

**BLETAK**—sebuah tamparan kasar mengarahkan Natsu terhempas cepat ke tengah danau dan tenggelam di bagian yang cetek. Lucy mendengus dan menepuk gaunnya yang kotor. Ia menoleh ke danau, menatap sang katak—yang mengaku adalah pangeran—mengambang di tengah danau berair bening. Si Katak menggeleng pelan dan melirik Lucy. Ia segera berbalik dan mengamati Lucy.

Lucy yang diamati Katak itu dan mendengus kesal. Belum selesai masalah dengan pangeran konyol yang akan menjadi calon suaminya, kini ada katak sialan yang mengaku pangeran meminta Lucy menciumnya. Si Katak menarik napas beberapa kali. Diarahkan kakinya untuk menendang air—berenang—dan melompat ke arah daun teratai lebar. Sang katak menatap Lucy dan memiringkan kepalanya pelan.

"Menciumku takakan membuatmu menyesal. Bantuanmu sangat berarti Tuan Puteri," si Katak merayu Lucy dan memamerkan deretan giginya.

Lucy menghela napas pelan. Diarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya. Si Katak kembali mengoceh, merayu Lucy dengan berbagai hal. Lucy memutar bola matanya dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Katak ajaib yang merupakan pangeran yang masih mengoceh di jarak yang jauh.

Si Katak melompati beberapa daun teratai mengambang dan mengejar Lucy. Mulutnya kembali berdumel tak karuan menyuruh Lucy diam dan menciumnya agar ia bisa kembali menjadi pangeran. Bukannya berhenti Lucy berlari. Kabur karena jengah mendengar ocehan tak karuan Katak.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan pergi!" Katak itu melompat ke daratan dan mengarahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Lucy.

Lucy menoleh ke belakang dan segera menarik gaunnya agar mudah berlari. "Maaf. Kau cari puteri kerajaan yang lain saja! Paling tidak carilah puteri kerajaan yang tak kikuk sepertiku," Lucy berlari cepat dan menghilang di balik ilalang tinggi.

Katak itu menarik napas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tanah basah dan terlentang. Ia menatap langit biru dan mendesah pelan. "Gara-gara penyihir sinting itu aku jadi seperti ini! Dasar nenek menor!" si Katak melirik ilalang tempat dimana Lucy hilang dan mengingat wajah penyihir yang mengutuknya.

"Dan kau puteri aku harus mendapatkan ciumanmu agar bisa normal," si Katak segera berdiri dan melompat ke danau. Merendam tubuhnya yang memanas dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam air. "Aku bisa menunggunya hingga besok," ucapnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_Ohayou minna-san!_**

U—Um _well_, ini bukan ff pertama Hana yang di post di FTI. Hana pernah ngepost pakai akun cadangan. FF ini cuma remake novel kesukaan Hana yang sedikit di edit alur ceritanya. Rencananya mau di post akhir 2012, tapi entah kenapa di tengah jalan nyendat. Jadi baru sempet di post sekarang *ketahuan malesnya* -,-v _Well, _maaf juga untuk typo. Hana ngepost numpang di laptop temen. Mungkin akan Hana edit nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Last**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
